EP-A-0 313 813 discloses a power circuit breaker of the generic type. In the case of such power circuit breakers, the contact pin is respectively connected in an electrically conducting fashion to the corresponding electric terminal through a sliding contact arrangement which acts between the outer side of the contact pin and a fixed sliding contact directly surrounding the latter.
Because of the small circumference of the contact pin, in this design of the sliding contact arrangement the contact surface is necessarily small, with the result that the preconditions for good current transfer are rather unfavorable.